


hands on the wheel

by goldavn



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Drama, Drugs, Fluff, Gang AU, M/M, RACER AU, Slow Burn, Swearing, Thriller, Violence, boy racer, boy racer au, car racing, drag racing, light university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: seongwoo is a street racer and hwang minhyun is simply a stranger who witnessed him race one day. the two grow close and bond but seongwoo's past is forever haunting him and he doesn't think he would ever eventually have to pay the price...





	1. Chapter 1

_ Seongwoo 10:48pm _

 

Seongwoo takes the corner with such ease and precision anyone watching would have had no other choice but to assume the driver was a professional car racer. The elegance that he has around the vehicle, the steering wheel, it is something that takes years of practice. It also happens to be Ong Seongwoo’s most favourite thing in the world. He drifts around many corners, speeds up on the open roads, daring himself to step on the accelerator a little harder, daring himself to see how far he can push his way through friction and gravity. When Seongwoo is in a car, he is at his calmest. He has nothing to fear, or maybe he has too much to fear and the sheer adrenaline is what cuts that fear in two. When Seongwoo isn’t in the car, it is a different story. Some could call him a pimp. Some could call him a street racer. Speed monkey, drift king, player, the almighty and dangerous Ong Seongwoo.

 

“Hey, Ong, what took you so long man?” a relieved looking Jisung asks. He approaches Ong with apprehension causing him to sigh whilst rolling his eyes.

 

“What is it?” the nonchalant tone in his voice is nothing new to Jisung. The two have been friends for many years therefore he is used to the youngers personality (issues). Jisung tries numerous times to let the words slip from his mouth. He tries so many times to just spit them out.

 

“Jisung, god damn it” Seongwoo curses.

 

“Sungwoon is here”

 

There is a bang. A loud bang. Seongwoo slams his fist into the side of his precious car, leaving a round dent, smudged faintly with blood from the owners cracked knuckles.

 

“Fuck”

 

Seongwoo was not expecting this. He was not expecting the head of the Korean drug cartel to hunt him down after three years. Maybe, it is because he had _really_ pissed him off. Three years ago, when Seongwoo was at his worst (and in some ways his best) he had hooked up with the man Ha Sungwoon. Head of the drug cartel, owner of some seriously thick thighs, and the man that drove him crazy. At the time, Seongwoo had been whipped. Seriously, whipped. He would do _anything_ Sungwoon said – he’d help with his orders, counting money, going over strategic hits for his men. However, there was a day where his love for Sungwoon had changed just as drastically as it had developed. It was a moment where the rush, the danger had melted into something much _darker._

 

⚣

 

_ Summer 2015 (three years ago) _

 

_The two were lying in bed one morning after a night full of fucking and long languid kissing, when one of Sungwoon’s body guards entered the room._

 

_“What do you want?” Sungwoon grumbled, his aching limbs not really feeling like making their way out of bed just yet._

 

_“It’s Jinyoung”_

 

_Within seconds the man is jumping upwards, completely forgetting Seongwoo who had been lying next to him. At the time, Seongwoo had thought it was just regular business gone wrong by the rate that he had darted out of the room. The thought had been dispelled shortly afterwards as two gunshots went off from the living room. Seongwoo had never been more afraid in that moment. He did not have a clue what just occurred, or who that gunshot had gone into. As Seongwoo rounded the corner, he bumps into the still naked chest of Sungwoon. He looks up, and the innocent puppy like face he had earlier is gone. It is replaced by the look of a crazed dog, like one that has been trained to kill on command. It is when his gaze lingers down that he realizes what had happened. Sungwoon’s fists are bruised, and the webbing between his thumb and forefinger is split, that only happens after you fire a gun…_

 

_“Sungwoon ….” He starts to softly ask his hyung what had just happened. Sungwoon pushes past him, the force of his shoulder hitting against his own angering him. He tries to grab Sungwoons injured hand but he pulls away._

 

_“If you ever betray me, you will end up like him too” Seongwoo’s eyes widen and he turns around, hesitantly walking towards where the gunshots had gone off before. His eyes widen with horror as he finds a lifeless younger boy lying on the floor, a dark pool of blood collecting around him. Seongwoo covers his mouth with his hand tightly; forcing the bile down that is trying to rise in his throat. He stumbles towards the young looking boy, his hands fumbling to put pressure on the gunshot wound as his other hand searched for a pulse. Seongwoo looks down at his now blood stained hands, and the body going cold in front of him. He stumbles backward into the doorknob, tears prickling in his eyes as he slumps further back; for the first-time Ha Sungwoon’s world was too much for him to take._

 

_It takes all his energy for him to muster his way into the bedroom, Sungwoon lying in the bed as if nothing had happened. He looks at the slightly shorter yet powerful looking man, at the way he lies on the bed sheets. Seongwoo is shaking as he walks into their ensuite, his hands shaking in the sink as he tries to rub all of the blood off his hands. The way the dark red mixes with the clear makes him want to vomit, even pass out. He shakes even further as he dries off with a towel, all judgement clouding over. There is ringing in his ears as he makes his way over to the wardrobe, taking out the clothes that he had stored in there. His movements cause Sungwoon to stir._

 

_“Stop being dramatic” Sungwoon mutters, moving his weight off the bed and towards the younger. Seongwu feels his hand rest on top of his shoulder. He had once found the gesture sweet, homely, but now it’s a feeling of fear._

 

_“I’m not being dramatic. Y-you killed a young innocent boy” Seongwoo stutters, his hands slightly quivering as he stuffs the clothing into a duffel bag._

 

_Sungwoon scoffs._

 

_“You think he was innocent? Seongwoo you’re naïve”_

 

_“You, killed, someone” Seongwoo separates the words for emphasis, to emphasize the fact he is disgusted, disappointed; scared._

 

_“You think I haven’t done this before?” Sungwoon questions him._

 

_“That’s not the point”_

 

_Sungwoon stares at him in disbelief, and starts laughing._

 

_“You’re something else”_

 

_Seongwoo does not know how to act. Sungwoon is behaving in a way he has never experienced before, and quite frankly he wants out of the damn house this instant. Seongwoo makes his way towards the door, duffel bag in hand._

 

_Sungwoon blocks him._

 

_“What do you think you are doing?” the older boy questions him, keeping his arm in front of him; a way of keeping Seongwoo from leaving._

 

_“I’m not staying here anymore. I’m going home” Seongwoo attempts to push his way past. Sungwoon’s arm stays firmly in front of him, pushing the younger boy backward into the room. The duffel bag consequently drops to the ground. Seongwoo looks at him in frustration, his eyes red from the tears he has been shedding and the look he receives from Sungwoon in return is one that is impossible to read._

_Is he… pissed off?_

 

_Sungwoon’s hands reach forward, cradling Seongwoo’s chin. “I said earlier, stop being dramatic”_

 

_For a split second Seongwoo second guesses himself. Maybe he is being dramatic, walking out without voicing his feelings… but it does not change the fact that Ha Sungwoon is a murderer. It was the splittest of seconds and Seongwoo feels sick even having thought it for a moment, but he knows that this is not want he wants to be involved in, not when a boy young enough to be his brother or little cousin was brutally murdered. The guard is at the doorway now too, waiting for a command. Sungwoon motions for him to leave, a sign that he will deal with it himself. He shortly does after Sungwoon snappily tells him to leave the house, insisting that is nothing._

_“It’s not dramatic, it’s murder” Seongwoo whispers the last words, the syllables coming out like cracked ceramics. He is shattered._

 

_“Seongwoo, you don’t understand- “_

 

_“I think I do. I should never have gotten involved with y- “_

 

_Sungwoon slaps him. Slaps him. Right across the face. Seongwoo’s eyes glisten with tears, anger stewing in his gut._

 

_“You know my line of work. You know what has to happen if you go”_

 

_Sungwoon is threatening him. The once sweet and tolerating Ha Sungwoon is gone, replaced by an enraged ‘authoritative boyfriend’ persona._

 

_“Now who's being dramatic” Seongwoo manages to get out through clenched teeth. He tries once more to move past Sungwoon, what comes next, he never could have prepared for. Something cool and metallic is pressed to his side, Sungwoon’s face directly in front of his. His breath is hot and his gaze is somewhat deadly._

 

_“Seongwoo….” he drags the weapon up and down Seongwoo’s side, the younger trying his best not to tremble at the touch. He bites down on his lips hard, clenching his eyes shut, hoping that if Sungwoon were to do anything he would get it over and done with now._

_“I thought you liked this life” he whispers into Seongwoo’s ear, the action sending shivers down his already overly arched spine._

 

_“Just calm down, it’s just a little thing that has to happen sometimes okay? I’m a man with power, do you really expect me not to use it?”_

 

_Seongwoo thinks this is his chance, it might be the only chance to get out safely. He is going to fight fire with fire, and hopefully, it does not explode his way. He slowly relaxes his muscles, leaning into Sungwoon’s body, placing his chin into the crook of his neck. He exhales slowly, blowing air onto the exposed skin._

_“Sungwoonie, I understand that but don’t you think it’s a bit harsh? You could always talk it out”_

_Sungwoon suddenly giggles, pleased with Seongwoo’s change of heart. He places his hands on Sungwoon’s hips, tracing the skin and guiding his body so that he closer to the door. Seongwoo thinks he is fucking stupid, that it was this easy for him to let his guard down._

 

_“It’s just how it is” Sungwoon whispers. “How it has to be” he whispers. Seongwoo can feel the gun slowly making its way off his skin, his hand moving to envelop the weapon over the top of Sungwoon’s. He plasters a flirtatious look on his face, leading the gun back to his skin, raising it up further and further until it is sitting on top of his shoulder, lightly being help in both of their hands._

 

_“Sungwoonie”_

 

_“Mmm”_

 

_“You know, for a man with power and all...”_

 

_Sungwoon smirks._

 

_“You’re a little stupid” he whispers, both of his hands the gun from the elders. Sungwoon yells in rage. His body tackles Seongwoo to the floor, shortly after a single gunshot rings through the room._

 

_“You… how dare… you…”_

 

_Sungwoon is sporting a rather large bullet hole over the right side of his chest, groaning from pain._

 

_Seongwu shakily stands, running to pick up the duffle bag once more. He looks back once when he is safely outside of the doorway, Sungwoon struggling to stand on two feet. The look in his eyes is something Seongwu has never been able to forget. The words pierce through his ears as he runs through the house, running away from this life he was once a part of. He thought it would be the last time he would hear him say his name, but it was not._

 

_“Ong Seongwoo!!!”_

⚣

 

 

“Seongwoo!?”

 

Jisung’s voice brings him back to reality, back to the reality that Ha Sungwoon is looking for him.

 

“Where is he?” Jisung looks back behind where they are stood, at the group of racers and groupies gathered for the night’s races.

 

“No-one has recognized him yet, but Seongwoo I really don’t want any trouble. Even though what we are doing is already illegal it is supposed to be a safer place for us” Jisung sounds stressed, so stressed that Seongwu feels horrible for bringing danger to his haven for the racers.

 

“I know, so where actually is he?”

 

“By the blue Audi”

 

Seongwoo spots him, finally, and musters up all the strength in his body.

 

This is going to be one _hell_ of a night.

 

⚣

 

 

_ Minhyun 11:15pm _

 

Minhyun seems to get himself into these situations far too often. As a law student, you would think he would stick out in a crowd full of street racer groupies. Thanks to Daniel he looked the part, the two had spent the entire afternoon raiding Daniel’s closet. Minhyun is kitted out in ripped dark jeans and a loose black silk shirt – not quite the right outfit but when he had looked at himself in the mirror he argued with Daniel that he was not taking this off – he feels sexy and that’s what is important.

 

As the two had pulled up to the site for tonight’s races a wave of nervousness passed over him. Daniel looked at him from the driver’s seat, feeling sorry for his hyung and his anxiety.

 

“Minhyun, this is going to be good for you okay! It’s fun, you have nothing to worry about” Daniel reassures him softly.

 

“You’re just saying that because of bloody Yoon Jisung”

 

Daniel chuckles, shortly after a shade of pink paints his cheeks. Daniel had become acquainted with Jisung after winning a race against Kim Jaehwan, Jisung had been impressed with how quickly he sped past Jaehwan’s turbo engined car, and Jaehwan left in a state of disbelief. After, the two had quickly struck up a conversation, sharing their love of music, animals and of course, illegal street racing. All Minhyun heard about for months was Daniels budding love of Jisung, about how cute and funny he is and how Minhyun has to meet him. Minhyun thought he could get away with merely meeting the guy at a house party or something similar, but no, Daniel insisted on bringing him to the races – perhaps because it was on his turf and not Minhyuns.

 

“Minhyun, this will be good for your confidence, just, oh my god come on let’s just go already”

 

Daniel briskly opens the driver’s door, exiting the car and prompting Minhyun to follow suit. The air is filled with the smell of burnt tires, petrol and sweat, a combination that causes Minhyun to itch his nose furiously. He follows Daniel through the crowds of people, some drinking from cans of alcohol, some smoking cigarettes and some dancing to their car stereos in synchronization. The two come to a halt as a man slightly shorter than Minhyun is approaching them with open arms. Strangely, his attire does not match his personality at all – kitted out in ripped jeans, a deep blue v neck that shows off half of his collarbones underneath a big leather jacket, the final piece to his attire being a thin black choker sitting around his neck. Minhyun gulps.

 

“Daniel-ah, you made it” the man envelopes Daniel in a soft hug, ruffling the youngers hair gently before dragging his arm down Daniels' arm to rest on top of his hand.

 

“Is this the famous Hwang Minhyun then?” the man asks with the most genuine smile Minhyun may have ever seen on somebody. Minhyun coughs through the surprise.

 

“Yes, hyung. Meet, uh, hyung” Daniel laughs.

 

Minhyun smiles, holding out a hand to awkwardly shake the mans, quickly bowing as he does so.

 

“So polite, it’s adorable” Jisung coos.

 

“And, you’re Jisung?” Minhyun just wants to make sure, who knows how many other men Daniel could have trailing after him.

 

Jisung nods as he starts leading the boys to what Minhyun assumes is his car, opening the doors so they can comfortably sit inside.

 

“So, what’s the plan for tonight, whose racing?” Daniel is excited, bopping his legs up and down like a child. Minhyun wonders how someone so childish can still become such a menace within moments. Kang Daniel.

 

Jisung looks worried now, his smile fading away at Daniels words. His gaze is fixed on the man that is approaching a car a few meters in front of them.

 

“I have a feeling we are about to find out”

 

⚣

 

 

When Seongwoo reaches the Audi that Sungwoon is perched in, he feels his mind urging him to turn around and run away. The thought is interrupted when a smug looking Ha Sungwoon is opening the car door, basically strutting towards Seongwoo.

 

“Nice place Seongwoo-ah, didn’t know you were this into street racing” his tone of voice is degrading, as though it doesn’t fit his tastes of criminal activity.

 

“Well, I guess I like feeling in control”

 

Sungwoon scoffs. “Well isn’t that the truth” Sungwoon knows the confrontation is attracting attention by the lowering volume of music around them. Seongwoo keeps his composure, a look of unrest and anger on his face.

 

“So, it’s taken you this long to come after me?

 

All Sungwoon does is smirk – he’s always been one to handle his body language, something that hasn’t changed at all.

 

“Well, you’ve been a little hard to track down haven’t you” Sungwoons eyes narrow as the space between the two men closes, an eerie silence now in the air.

 

“So, what do you want”

 

“I haven’t decided yet”

 

Seongwoo holds his gaze on him, not willing to cower down. He knows most of the other racers and groupies are staring at them, he’s unsure of how to go about his next actions.

 

“You could leave then” he suggests, Sungwoon shaking his head at the suggestion.

 

Sungwoo looks over all the cars around him, nearing towards his own and sliding a finger across the shiny paint job.

 

“I think I want to stay”

 

Seongwoo nearly snaps. Sungwoon is tormenting him on purpose, probably expecting a reaction so that he can react back without having to make the first move.

 

“What will it take to make you fucking leave” Seongwoo approaches him, hand slamming down on the hood of the car. Sungwoon smirks, dragging his hand up Seongwoo's chest, pointing a finger at his sternum.

 

“Win a race”

 

The words practically drool from Sungwoon’s lips, Seongwoo scoffing and slapping his hand away from his body. Seongwoo knows he shouldn’t provoke him, but he also doesn’t have a choice, Sungwoon is not going to leave on his own free will.

 

“A race? Against you?” Seongwoo scoffs once more, which slowly turns into a span of laughter in disbelief.

 

“You think you can win against me? Do you know what people say about me?”

 

“Of course I do, how do you think I found you”

 

The two stare at one another, Sungwoon awaiting a response.

 

“We will start in ten minutes. Drive over to where the barrels are. I hope you don’t regret this”

 

Seongwoo turns around to walk away, the crowd who had witnessed the confrontation murmuring and making their way to the start line that Seongwoo had just stated.

 

“Maybe you’ll be the one with regret _Seongwoo_ ”

 

 

⚣

 

 

Minhyun is given a fright when Jisung suddenly starts the car. “What are you doing?” he manages to stutter out.

 

“We are going to have to move, a race is about to start”

 

Minhyun looks to Daniel who has an excited smile and is oozing adrenaline.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Well Minhyun, if you hadn’t noticed that shitstorm that just happened, that was a pretty big hint”

 

Minhyun bites his lips. He hadn’t particularly been paying attention as he had been in a world of his own. The car slows to a halt and he sees everyone gathering around an Audi parked up at the barrels.

 

“Is that them?” Minhyun points towards a shortish man waiting next to the car, a sour look on his face. Daniel seems to know who it is and is tugging at Jisung’s shirt.

 

“What is he doing here hyung? Isn’t this bad?”

 

“It’s only going to bad if Seongwoo does something stupid”

 

Jisung knows better than to expect rational decisions from Seongwoo. He just hopes that for once in his life he uses his brain, and not the rage that easily consumes him.

 

 

⚣

 

 

Seongwoo finally makes his appearance. An orange Mazda RX-7 Veilside pulls up next Sungwoon's Audi, the drivers hidden behind tinted windows. Seongwoo winds his window down, nodding to Jisung in his car not too far away. He can see the worry on his face and tries to push it to the back of his mind – he is _Ong Seongwoo_ and this is what he does, _race._

 

A girl stands in front of the two cars, handkerchief waving around, gathering the spectator’s attention. The boys rev their engines, smoke billowing from the tires into the air around them. Seongwoo looks to his side to find Sungwoon’s window down, the older man staring at him from the driver’s seat. His eyes are dark and looking for trouble and Seongwoo wills himself to look away, knowing all too well the man’s motives and actions.

 

Without warning the handkerchief drops and the men speed off, slamming their feet down on the accelerator. Seongwoo knows he has to clear his mind but there is something bugging him about this whole thing and he can’t seem to let it go. He speeds around the sharp corners of the track, getting in front of Sungwoon. He looks into his rear vision mirror to meet Sungwoon’s eyes, devilish and full of mystery.

 

When he looks back to the road in front of him, he barely manages to turn the corner in front of him. Sungwoon slides in front of him, now a few meters away from the designated finish line. Sungwoon gains more speed, slowly pulling up next to Seongwoo, staring at him once more from the driver's seat. He moves inches in front of him and all of a sudden brakes and does a U-turn back the other way. Seongwoo turns back to see where he went, which is a mistake – as he passes the finish line and everyone cheers his car starts to slide to the left, towards the boulder against the hill they had been racing at. When he tries to use his breaks they won’t budge and he keeps sliding further and further towards the boulder. People start to scream, he hears people yelling and in a matter of seconds, they collide. Everything turns orange before it fades to black, Seongwoo managing to let one-word slip from his mouth.

 

_“Fuck”_

 

⚣


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to our favourite cloud, mr ha sungwoon. also i am so sorry for not updating for so long, but here we are. enjoy ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the outfit sungwoon and ong wear is [this](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3/status/996621365582032897)

****

⚣

_ Seongwoo, 2:03am _

 

When Seongwoo comes to, the first thing he can smell is something sterile, the type of smell that only comes with hospitals. When he goes to move his arm, pain shoots through his muscles, sending him curling into the back of the hospital bed. His vision is still blurry from his sleep however it is clear enough for him to make out a figure in the corner of the room.

 

“J-Jisung?”

 

The figure stands and walks towards him, placing a hand on Seongwoo’s cheek. The touch makes him flinch, the skin tender and raw.

 

“Think again, sweetheart.”

 

Seongwoo’s heart starts to race. The machine next to him starts to beep as it picks up on the sudden increase. “Shh, shh. It’s not like I’m going to kill you in a hospital, although that would really make my problems go away so much faster,” Sungwoon touches Seongwoo’s cheek, tracing the soft skin as he lets them trail up and down.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Seongwoo chokes out. His throat is raw and it aches, perhaps he had been put through surgery, he isn’t quite sure. He wants to push him away, but he doesn’t even have the strength to do that. Sungwoon pauses to observe the way Seongwoo’s face contorts as the pain in his body throbs through every single muscle.

 

“Maybe I should have just driven you into that boulder instead of cutting your brakes, I can’t have you dead. Well, not just yet…”

 

“Sungwoon…”

 

“Did you tell someone about Jinyoung?”

 

That name is one Seongwoo hasn’t heard in a _very_ long time. Ever since he shot Sungwoon that day he hadn’t mentioned that name anyone, not even Jisung - who had insisted Seongwoo go to the doctor because of how distraught he had acted for months on end. Seongwoo had never once talked about Jinyoung and nor did he know anything about the young boy. Sungwoon really had nothing to worry about, but then again, who knows what his motives behind his actions really are.

 

“N-no I didn’t and why do you care,” Seongwoo shifts slightly, his cracked lips splitting even further, “he’s dead”.

 

“No shit Sherlock, I know he is fucking dead. So, do you want to tell me why the police have been looking into his death? Seongwoo that happened three years ago and you’re telling me you have nothing do with that-”

 

A knock on the door makes both of them men jump, Sungwoon putting a small distance between himself and the bedridden man. Seongwoo doesn’t know who the fuck the guy is but he is standing there looking godly while holding a milk carton.

 

“E-Excuse me, I don’t think anyone is supposed to be in here,” the man stutters. He looks behind to spy any nurses that might walk by. Sungwoon paces towards the door after giving Seongwoo one last look.

 

“I was just leaving,” he spits in the man’s face, shoulder barging him into the corner of the door. The man mouths an ow before walking apprehensively towards Seongwoo’s bed. He places the milk on the table next to him and smiles at Seongwoo fondly.

 

“Jisung should be back soon, he was just going to the bathroom.”

 

He doesn’t seem like the type of person to know Jisung, or any of them really. Despite his clothes, Seongwoo can see right through him. The sweet face, the warm eyes, the innocence that just radiates off him – it is a mind fuck and just doesn’t fit.

 

“Um, okay… but who are _you_?”

 

The man looks around the room before gesturing to himself.

 

 _So, he’s hot and_ _stupid_ , Seongwoo thinks to himself.

 

“I-I’m Minhyun. I’m a friend of Daniels.  He’s the one that brought me to the races earlier.”

 

Seongwoo is surprised. One, because Daniel has been hiding such a fine specimen from him and two, that Daniel would have such an innocent friend.

 

“I see… and how did you like it?”

 

“I-I think you drive really well… amazingly actually,” he scratches his neck and Seongwoo swears he can see the guys ears turn red underneath his mop of black hair.

 

“Thank you. I’m sorry you had to experience _that_ ,” Seongwoo says.

 

“He’s just another rival racer, isn’t he? And who wears sunglasses in a hospital at night?” Minhyun questions Sungwoon’s disguise and Seongwoo is glad that he didn’t see the guys actual face. It may have caused him to get rid of Minhyun, and Seongwoo doesn’t want to have that happen.

 

“Pretty pretentious, right?” Seongwoo jokes, but the action of laughter sends again through his chest which makes him wince. Minhyun is by his side in seconds, his hand hovering above where the pain had been.

 

“Are you okay?” his voice is soft, and sounds like a million angels singing in his ears and he tries not to smile – because it will just put him in more pain. He nods slowly, closing his eyes as he attempts to will his body to stop.

 

“It was so scary…”

 

“Was it your first time at the races?”

 

“Yeah, I-I didn’t really expect this happen.” Minhyun looks genuinely concerned and Seongwoo wants to grab his face and squish his cheeks or even better, _ruin_ him.

 

“It happens a lot more than you’d think. And he actually cut my brakes so – “

 

“He what? You should report him to the authorities?”

 

“Minhyun, do you really think that the authorities would care about _illegal_ street racing?”

 

“Oh.” Seongwoo smirks as Minhyun tries to hide his embarrassment. He notices that his hands are slender and long, and they frame his face beautifully.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t get hurt,” Minhyun says, and Seongwoo can tell he is the type of guy that worries far too much for his own good.

 

“You know, despite your clothes, you don’t look like you fit in here?”

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

“You look like Daniel himself dressed you,” Seongwoo chuckles this time and successfully masks the pain, and Minhyun laughs along with him.

 

“Well, Seongwoo, you are correct,” Minhyun says.

 

It’s then that Seongwoo is reminded of a time with Sungwoon that the exact same thing happened. It shouldn’t feel like it but it feels as though history is repeating itself – Seongwoo should be scared but instead, he feels exhilarated.

 

 

 

_ Winter, 2014 (four years ago) _

 

_“Sungwoonie, isn’t this a bit too much,” Seongwoo whines. His boyfriend has an important ball to go to – not your normal ball but a ball for all of the crooks in Seoul. It’s obviously not in the public eye directly but people are aware and the police stay out of it because they’re not doing any real harm._

_“If you’re going to be on my arm, you are going to be the most extravagantly gorgeous man there,” Sungwoon says. He’s busy looking through his own closet for Seongwoo’s outfit and all he has found is his generic black suits – he just can’t seem to find the one he is looking for. It’s when he finds them at the back of the closet that he finds them. Two dark blue suit jackets hung over leather pants and white blouses. The jackets are adorned with silver accessories and buttons and he lays them out on the bed in front of his boyfriend. Sungwoon swears he can see his eyes start sparkling as he strokes the fabric._

_“These are beautiful, but again don’t you think –“ he’s cut off by Sungwoon’s plump lips and is pulled into a hot flurry of kisses. Sungwoon strokes his neck, “Nothing is too much, not when it’s you.” He picks up the outfit and starts undressing him, stealing some glances, touches, and kisses as he does so. He wraps a long white tie that looks more like a scarf around Seongwoo’s neck and he looks fucking delectable._

_“You’re stunning,” Seongwoo blushes at him, and wraps his arms around the shorter man._

_“Says you,” he inches down and places a peck on Sungwoon’s cheek, slowly making his way down his neck._

_“I just dressed you and now you’re gonna get me to undress you seconds later?”_

_Seongwoo hums and Sungwoon pushes him down on the bed, “Well then. Allow me.”_

 

⚣

 

_ Sungwoon, 2:25am _

 

Sungwoon strides out of the hospital and straight into the sleek car waiting out the front for him.

 

“Drive,” he orders one of his men and angrily pulls out his cell phone.

 

“Fucking Ong Seongwoo, I swear to god,” Sungwoon hates to admit it, but regardless of what had happened years ago he can’t help but still want to take Seongwoo home like the first night he ever met him. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he loves him and that’ why he has to get rid of him. The amount of power he holds is more than enough to do a quick and easy job, but Sungwoon wants to draw it out, let him suffer, fuck with his mind for all of the bullshit that had happened after he shot him that day.

 

Sungwoon’s business had nearly gone under. His men were angered by Seongwoo, and they had a reason to be – they told Sungwoon not to get involved with innocents but he couldn’t help it. Not when this innocent had the wildest tongue, the most open-minded imagination and knew all the ways to push his buttons. Seongwoo is like a drug and even though he wronged him, he stills wants more – he _needs_ it. He sits on his phone, thinking of the men people he could ring to help him with getting rid of the man, but Sungwoon comes up with a much, much better idea.

 

He taps into the hospital's security cameras to find the image of the guy who came into the room. Maybe he is someone close to Seongwoo, and perhaps, he could use him to his advantage – get under his skin. He finds the image he is looking for and sends it into his database, a match pinging a few minutes.

 

“Hwang Minhyun,” he hums. To be fair, if he hadn’t been so angry he probably would have smooth talked him if he had run into him in the hallway of the hospital because fuck, he is just as gorgeous as Seongwoo.

 

“Step on the gas. I have work to do,” Sungwoon smiles a devilish grin, because within minutes he’d come up with a master plan that surely would work – and possibly be the most painful thing he will try to put Seongwoo through. Revenge, Sungwoon thinks, is the best form of therapy.

 

The fucking best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can reach me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/goldavnao3)
> 
> again i'm so sorry for not updating for so long, and im sorry its short, but i have not forgotten about this ok !!!
> 
> remember to stay hydrated and keep healthy!
> 
> \- em


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3/status/996622106979782657) is their outfits that are mentioned.

_ Minhyun; _

_ 9:37pm _

Ong Seongwoo has filled Minhyun’s thoughts ever since that day in the hospital room. Minhyun doesn’t understand how the man could simultaneously make him feel butterflies in his stomach yet intimidated by his presence. He has the type of personality of someone he doesn’t usually mix with but seems more complex than what is shown on the outside. It _draws_ him to Seongwoo, and it’s why when Daniel asks him to go out with him and Jisung on Saturday that he accepts the offer without thinking twice.

 

“You don’t normally like to come out, let alone to weeks in a row.” Daniel pauses. “Are you sick?” He reaches for Minhyun’s forehead to check for a temperature but is surprised when he feels cool skin instead of something hot and sweaty. He takes a sip of his beer and waits for Minhyun to explain his sudden change in character.

 

“Maybe I enjoyed myself…” Minhyun is busy looking through Daniel’s clothes, looking for something that fits the image he has inside his head. He wants to look better than he did last time, more than just feeling like he was playing dress up. He wanted something that will fit his image but make him

 

“I thought Seongwoo would have put you off,” Daniel laughs, taking another sip.

 

“Surprisingly he did the opposite,” Minhyun mumbles. Daniel looks at him with a suspicious grin before shaking his head. Daniel moves closer towards his best friend, the happenings of the previous week urging him to ask him for inside information. He had been in the hospital room with Seongwoo - _alone -_ after all.  “What happened in the hospital?”

 

Minhyun shifts the weight in his feet from one side to the other, sitting down on the end of the bed. “We just talked, but only because some…” he trails off, the memory of that strange guy that had been in Seongwoo’s room. Daniel looks confused but Minhyun really wants to save details for another time – he’d rather have a clear head on a night out than one spinning with thoughts and suspicions.

 

“Some what?” Minhyun shakes Daniel off, opting to get up off the bed. Daniel stands too, leaning his weight against the set of drawers Minhyun has started looking through. He looks long and hard at Minhyun, not really knowing how to read his best friend right now, and sure enough when he notices he playfully pushes him.

 

“It’s nothing. Let’s just get ready Dan,” Minhyun says. Daniel chuckles as Minhyun continues his tirade for an outfit, an outfit that he is just not going to find on his own. He picks out something far too classy for a club in Daniels opinion, something that completely contradicts a statement he made earlier of wanting to look like a ‘ _sexy grease monkey_ ’.

 

“You are not wearing that,” Daniel says, taking over Minhyun’s place in front of the drawers. Minhyun pouts, stepping back. “I can dress myself,” Daniel turns around to take a look at the sulky boy just to laugh again, “ _Sur_ e you can, sweetheart.”

 

Daniel works hard, pulling nearly every piece of clothing out of his drawers and wardrobe. He hopes this is the last time Minhyun needs to raid his clothes since he hasn’t gotten his clothes back from the last time. Knowing Minhyun, they’re probably washed and folded but he has just forgotten to give them to him because of university.

 

Daniel hands him the clothes he’s picked out for him, and he takes them to head towards the bathroom. Before he can get the door open he feels something hit his leg. When he looks down he sees that Daniel has thrown his makeup pouch at him.

 

“Remember to put on tint” Daniel pauses, “Ong loves it.”

 

“Fuck up, Daniel.”

__

_ 10:30pm _

 

Minhyun has the Bluetooth speaker blasting some music as he gets ready. He’d had a quick shower and brushed his teeth, finally reaching the fun part. He has shrugged on the final piece of clothing that Daniel had picked out and smiles with delight. Light wash jeans, an off-pink long-sleeved shirt, with far too oversized sleeves. The finishing component was a light-coloured flannel to go over the top, surprisingly sexy when looked at all at once. Minhyun decides he should do something more, perhaps to his hair. He scrunches in some product to give it a wet look, making sure that his fringe hangs over his eyes; highlighting the messy eyeshadow he had smudged on. He hesitates as his fingers hover over the lip tint, remembering what Daniel had said.

 

_“Ong loves it.”_

 

He picks the tint up and applies the colour to his lips. The colour isn’t strong, a crossover between orange and peach, it glides on beautifully.

 

Minhyun loves it.

 

When he opens the door, he is met with Jisung almost slamming into him. The older guy places both his hands on Minhyun's shoulders to steady himself. “Sorry, didn’t see you.” He laughs and Minhyun returns it, a little forced but he can gather that the guy is drunk and can’t control his actions. Jisung wraps his arm around Minhyun’s shoulders, leading him towards Daniel’s couch. They flop down onto the old thing, and Jisung picks up the bottle of vodka in front of them.

 

“Where are the others?” Minhyun asks. Jisung finishes pouring him a glass with a mixer that he can’t pronounce, handing it to him rather clumsily.

 

 _Did I really have the music up that loud_?  _How could I not have heard them arrive?_

 

“Seongwoo took Daniel to buy more beer, they’ll be back soon.” Minhyun nods, apprehensively accepting the drink. He lets it sit in his hands untouched and starts to rethink why he thought going out with them would be a good idea. He places the drink gingerly on the table and Jisung notices by the knock it makes on the glass. place it on the table.

 

“Too much vodka?” Jisung asks. Minhyun had watched him pour at least a quarter of alcohol into the cup, but that’s not the reason. The real reason is that it only takes one drink for Minhyun to be as drunk as other people – he’s a tragic lightweight.

 

“I can’t really drink too much, otherwise…” Jisung picks the drink up and takes a long sip of it. “Say no more! I will drink for you then,” Jisung gives him a warm smile. So far Minhyun likes the guy, he’s been nothing but warm to him since he met him, and it certainly doesn’t feel like an act.

 

“Sorry for being a buzzkill,” Minhyun says. Jisung waves him off and places the drink back down.

 

“I’m used to drinking other people’s drink so it’s really not a problem,” he says. Minhyun can barely get out a thank you before there is a rapping sound against the door and Daniel comes walking in; two cartons of beer in hand and a stunning man next to him.

 

Seongwoo.

 

He looks far different to the last time he saw him, considering that last time was in a hospital bed. The bruises that had seemingly littered the right side of his face and exposed neck had faded to light yellows that are barely obvious through his makeup. His hair was styled and looked fluffy and his outfit was something far better than a hospital gown – green polo, jeans rolled up a little too far past his angle and a velvet black jacket. He looked casual but alluring and it made Minhyun feel a little warm in the face.

 

He sits next to Minhyun on the couch, passing him a beer as he gets comfortable. He looks at Daniel, not sure of when he should start drinking knowing how his drinking habits are. Daniel nods at him, and Minhyun feels relief wash over him. He turns to Seongwoo who had been watching their interaction, and he meets Minhyun’s eyes. “Do you feel better now?” Minhyun asks him. He smiles, “Much better. It’s Minhyun right?”

 

He nods.

 

“Nice to see you again,” Seongwoo bows his head and Minhyun does the same. He awkwardly opens his can of beer, not quite familiar with the way the foam comes rising out of the opening.

 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Seongwoo pulls the can out his hands and puts it by his mouth. Minhyun licks the foam and Seongwoo sighs.

 

“Not a drinker?” Minhyun sheepishly tells him “yes,” and continues to lick up the rest of the foam. Seongwoo folds one leg over the other and watches as Daniel and Jisung argue about the half-empty vodka bottle in front of them.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t give any to Minhyun…” Daniel gasps. Jisung sighs, holding up the drink in front of him which had been meant for him.

 

“I did, but we decided that it would be best if he waited until everyone was here.”

 

Daniel sighs a breath of relief, and Minhyun thinks to himself that he really must be drunk if he can’t tell that Minhyun is still sober – or at least looks it. Daniel, unfortunately, can’t say the same because his ears and cheeks have gone pink and his eyes are glassy, a tell-tale sign that he’s drunk.

 

“Why are you worried anyway Dan? It’s not like he’d throw himself on any of the attractive men here,” Jisung says. He raises an eyebrow as Minhyun sinks into his seat, sipping slowly at the can in hand.

 

“Or would he?” Jisung has suddenly devilish appearance, and he looks far too eager. “How about Mr Seongwoo here, he’s single!”

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes, possibly because he is far too used to Jisung playing Cupid. “Jisung we’ve talked about this.”

 

“What Minhyunie here is cute and handsome. Anyone in the club would bang him,” Jisung argues. Minhyun spits a little of his drink out after hearing those words come from his mouth. It’s hard to swallow as he watches Daniel smile fondly at Jisung, and at the way Seongwoo is just taking everything in as if it’s nothing. As if Minhyun isn’t even there.

 

“Jisung, just because everyone wants to bang someone, doesn’t automatically mean I would too.”

 

“Don’t needa sound so aggressive, Ong. Maybe you just hurt his feelings – “

 

Seongwoo takes a hold of Minhyun's hand, steering them off the couch and towards the terrace entrance.

 

“Testy,” is the last thing Minhyun hears from Jisung as they go outside onto the terrace. It overlooks the city and the bustling nightlife – Minhyun’s surprised he’s never been out here before.

 

“Sorry about him. He gets like that sometimes when he’s drunk,” Seongwoo sighs. He takes a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and slips one between his lips. He offers the pack to Minhyun, he shakes his head, and the packet returns to Seongwoo’s pockets.

 

“It’s fine. He’s not a bad guy, in fact he’s rather cute.” That makes Seongwoo smile, and he takes a few steps towards Minhyun and the edge of the terrace. He leans over the railing of the terrace and takes a deep breath in. The cigarette burns in his hand, the smoke billowing in Minhyun’s direction.

 

“So…” Minhyun has no clue why they are out here, why he needs to be present when Seongwoo seems to just be taking smoke break.

 

“Have you talked to anyone about the hospital?” Seongwoo asks. He’s looking at Minhyun now, his eyes fixated on him.

 

“Yeah… I mean Daniel asked what happened since he was stuck with Jisung sorting things out for you,” Minhyun says. Seongwoo doesn’t budge, doesn’t show any reaction apart from take a few steps towards him.

 

“Did you tell him about… the guy?” Seongwoo asks. His voice is hushed, and Minhyun gathers he doesn’t want the others overhearing them.

 

“No, why does that matter?” Seongwoo flicks the ash off the top of his cigarette and breaths a heavy sigh of relief.

 

“Minhyun?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can we keep that just between us?” Minhyun nods his head. He can keep secrets, he has never had a problem with keeping them in the past so why should this be any different? It seems harmless.

 

“Promise?” Seongwoo holds out his hand, his pinkie finger stretched out. Minhyun honestly doesn’t understand why he would want to keep it a secret, let alone trust him (someone he is not close with and only just met) with something he doesn’t want his best friends to know. Minhyun interlocks their pinkies, making a child’s play promise with the boy in front of him.

 

“Pinkie promise.”

 

 

_ Seongwoo; _

_ 11:57pm _

 

When they get to the club it’s busier than they had imagined. Boys and girls were grouped everywhere – drinking, smoking, grinding, you name it and they’re doing it. The group makes their way to an empty booth in the back and order a round of drinks. Minhyun was clearly feeling something from the alcohol, and he could tell by the way he was slightly slurring his words and by having less of a filter than what Daniel had told him he’d had. He also noticed that Minhyun had only had one can of beer and was already at a stage Seongwoo couldn’t get to until he had ingested at least six.

 

“Why aren’t you drinking?” he asks Seongwoo, pointing a finger at his chest. He winces underneath the contact and Minhyun retracts immediately, having forgotten the trauma of last week.

 

“Fuck. My god, I’m so -” Seongwoo rubs the spot gently and pats Minhyun’s head.

 

“It’s fine, it’s just bruised still,” he shouts over the music. Minhyun nods and he takes a sip of the drink that has arrived in front of him. Seongwoo tries to stop him but fails, and Minhyun is already halfway down a whiskey and coke rather than the beer that was supposed to be for him. Jisung and Daniel giggle at him, both of them drunk, and Seongwoo wonders why he agreed to sober drive. Maybe it was because of the pretty boy sitting beside him, enough to make him forget Sungwoon and his past for one night. He watches Minhyun as he finishes the remaining sip of the drink and continues to watch as he starts hiccupping. He has to hold back his laughter because the sight of it is everything that his image gives off – cute and dopey, Seongwoo decides. Jisung and Daniel grow tired of the booth, and they squeeze past them to go to the dance floor. Minhyun is bobbing his head to the music and looking around the room.

 

“Do you normally go to places like these?” he asks.

 

Minhyun shakes his head. “No way, I’m a law student.” That alone is enough for Seongwoo to burst out laughing because it explains a lot about him.

 

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Minhyun pouts and it makes Seongwoo laugh even harder. He can’t remember the last time he had hung out with someone outside of his circle, which was mainly Jisung and Daniel now the two are exclusive.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you really do look like a law student,” he gasps between breaths. Minhyun rolls his eyes and smirks because it’s something he’s used to hearing.

 

“I thought I tried hard to not look like one tonight,” Seongwoo looks over him, at the way his sleeves rest over his knuckles, making his hands like extremely small and fragile. He was only joking because God does he look like anything but a fucking law student. He looks lethal – looks could really kill if they were in the shape of Minhyun.

 

“I think you look hot,” Seongwoo says, his own filter falling apart as he looks at him. Minhyun blushes and shakes his head, clearly disagreeing with him.

 

“Really, the makeup was a good decision too…” his eyes stay focused on his lips and the way the lip tint just makes his lips look so round and wet. He’s not even drunk and yet he is mesmerized with him.

 

“Daniel gave me some tips…”

 

“Of course he did,” Seongwoo says. If Jisung didn’t share everything with his new beau, then there would be no way Minhyun would have that information, and he’s glad that his boyfriend seems to be in love.

 

He stands up, and interlocks his hand with Minhyun, “Let’s go join him.” They walk onto the dancefloor and sandwich themselves between the people already dancing, trying to find where their friends had gone. Between too many people and dark lighting, they can’t seem to find them, so they settle on a spot a little away from where the DJ booth is and start dancing. To Seongwoo’s surprise, Minhyun moves are like liquid – he flows to the music like it’s the most natural thing in the world considering how drunk he is. He starts to sway his hips slightly and Seongwoo mimics his motions, to move like they are one. Seongwoo turns around to see if he can see the others when there is a little tug on his jacket. Minhyun is staring at him with big eyes, mouthing something he can’t quite make out. When Seongwoo looks up he sees the face of a guy behind him, his arms on Minhyun’s waist and trying to whisper in his ear.

 

“Babe, there you are!” Seongwoo shouts over the music. He unhooks the guy’s hands from Minhyun and in turn, he holds onto Seongwoo. Relief washes over his face and embarrassment washes over the strangers. Seongwoo dances with him, putting on a show so that he’ll receive no more unwanted attention. “Thank you,” Minhyun whispers as they continue to sway and Seongwoo smiles.

 

“Anything for a friend.” They dance for what seems like forever, hands on hips, foreheads pressed together, occasional laughter escaping their lips. That is until a commotion is heard from behind them, and an overly wasted, angry Daniel is in their line of sight. Seongwoo and Minhyun make their way towards him, spying Jisung by his side trying to stop whatever it is from happening.

 

“Don’t fucking touch him,” Daniel swears, the guy on the receiving end looking a bit too riled up for Seongwoo’s liking. Jisung is calm, apparently unbothered but rolls his eyes every time Daniel resists his and Seongwoo’s touch.

 

Seongwoo manages to convince Daniel that whatever it isn’t important, reminding him that Jisung would hate to see him get hurt. They move from inside the club to the street outside. They walk in pairs, Minhyun busy patting Daniel’s back as he finishes vomiting into a bush on the pavement. Jisung turns to Seongwoo, thanking him for convincing Daniel and thinks it would be best if they made their own way home.

 

“We’ll just get a taxi. Just make sure you take Minhyun home okay?”

 

“I wouldn’t ditch him Jisung jeez,” Seongwoo huffs. Jisung winks at him, taking his phone to make the call for the taxi. Seongwoo waves Minhyun over, Daniel groggily walking beside him.

“I’m taking you home,” Seongwoo says, linking his arm through Minhyun’s. He watches as Daniel plants a hand on his ass, mumbling something about lipstick. Minhyun waves goodbye to him and Jisung and walks with Seongwoo to the car.

 

“Is he normally the jealous type? Seongwoo asks. Minhyun thinks for a while, before giving him a running commentary about the many times Daniel’s over-protectiveness has been interpreted as jealousy. It reminds Seongwoo of himself many years ago…

 

_ Autumn, Four Years Ago _

 

_Seongwoo had finally returned to the land of the living, with a throbbing headache and dry mouth. He is used to the partying now, of the many nights he is on Sungwoon’s arm, snorting whatever powder it is at whatever gathering they were attending. It’s the morning, or afternoons after that he still isn’t accustomed to. He’d thought he’d wake up to the warmth of the man next to him, instead he’s met with empty bedsheets and the blinds still closed._

_He rolls out of the bed, pulling on trousers as he makes his way across the room. When he opens the door one of Sungwoon’s many bodyguards are on the other side, blocking his way._

_“Move. I need water,” he says in a scratchy voice._

_“Mr Ha has business right now. I’m sorry Seongwoo I’m not supposed to let you out,” the bodyguard says. Another thing he should be used to by now; Sungwoon’s secret meetings without him, the many things that he does without him, the many things Seongwoo would never think he’d do. Naïve is the best way to describe his personality, even considering the lifestyle he has become accustomed to._

_“I swear to god if you don’t let me past I’ll get you fired,” he says. The bodyguard doesn’t budge at first, but Seongwoo stands his ground. He was not going to be stuck in the fucking bedroom for god knows how long. The bodyguard moves a little to left, letting him past._

_Finally._

_He makes his way through to the living room, but before he enters the room he pauses and moves further back into the hallway. Sungwoon is standing over the alcohol cabinet, a man the same size as him in front of him. He has a briefcase beside him, slightly open. Seongwoo watches as the man dangles a plastic bag in front of his face. Sungwoon grins and whispers something as he takes the plastic bag in fingers. He pulls whatever drug that is inside of it out, chugging it back with a bottle of whiskey that had been beside them. The man chugs one back himself and closes the briefcase. Sungwoon reaches to take the briefcase but the man stops him, placing a hand on his chest, the other holding onto his wrist._

_Seongwoo strides towards them, gripping the man’s top so he can get a good look at him before planting a fist against his face. The man smirks as blood trickles from a cut on his lip, unamused. He takes a step towards him but Sungwoon is in front of him, stopping him from going any further._

_“So this is the one,” the man inquired. Sungwoon ignores him, shoving a different suitcase in his hands._

_“We’re done here,” Sungwoon says._

_The man in front of them looks in disbelief, taking another step towards them. Seongwoo notices the presence of a bodyguard now in the room, not doing anything but observing._

_“Without my proper payment I don’t think so,” he growls._

_“Fuck off Taehyun. Another time,” Sungwoon says. He motions for the bodyguard but Taehyun puts his hands up in defense._

_“Okay, okay. I’m fucking going,” and he leaves briefcase in hand. When Sungwoon finally turns to face him, he runs his hands through his hair. He pulls Seongwoo towards him, completely ignoring Seongwoo having witnessed the exchange. Instead, he does what he does best – seduce him._

_“Look at my boyfriend, the protector.” Sungwoon nuzzles his face into Seongwoo’s neck, gently nibbling away at the skin. He bites a little harder than usual, Seongwoo squirming a little from the touch. His hands scramble through Sungwoon’s locks, panting until the bodyguard removes himself from the room. Sungwoon stops, lips swollen and hair messy to look into his eyes._

_“Remember darling, don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.”_

_ Seongwoo, _

_ 3;49am _

 

They reach the car and Seongwoo let’s Minhyun in first, making sure his seatbelt is secured. When he gets into the driver’s seat he watches as Minhyun tries to start the speaker going, however, he doesn’t realize it can’t work if the car isn’t on.

 

“What do you want to listen to?” Seongwoo asks, turning the key in the ignition.

 

“Anything but silence,” Minhyun jokes, his finger playing with buttons. He presses play and a slow song with a heavy bass starts playing, Minhyun seemingly content as he sits back in his seat. Seongwoo pulls out from the park and starts to follow the GPS direction back to Minhyun’s place.

 

“How’d you start driving? What does it feel like? Do you reckon I’d be able to?” Minhyun’s questions seem like they’re never going to stop coming. Seongwoo, however, answers all of them. He started driving because he needed an escape. It feels like life is moving at the fastest speed it can, like gravity doesn’t exist anymore, like he is flying through the air; the adrenaline is a free drug.

 

“Do you have a driver’s license?” Minhyun nods. “But I’ve never driven before,” he pouts.

 

Seongwoo shrugs, telling him that anything is possible with practice. Time flies by as they converse, taking turns at talking about random things. Seongwoo finds out that Minhyun likes the colour blue, he’s a Leo, and he thinks looking up at the stars on the beach is quite possibly the most romantic thing on Earth. Seongwoo listens attentively, not wanting to miss a single fact because he's decided he wants to know everything about him.

 

They arrive at Minhyun’s, Seongwoo parking the car a few metres away from the entrance. Minhyun moves to unbuckle his belt when Seongwoo sees something strange. He pulls Minhyuns seatbelt back down, clipping it back in place. Minhyun makes a confused and disgruntled sound but Seongwoo hushes him. There’s a sleek black car driving slowly down the street, a sleek black car that looks a little too familiar to him. He watches the car drive past, but can’t see through due to the tinted windows. He waits until the car is out of sight that he lets Minhyun get out of the car.

 

“Thank you,” Minhyun says through Seongwoo’s rolled down window. Seongwoo tells him it’s nothing, to go inside and get warm; sleep the alcohol off. He watches until Minhyun goes through his front door, waiting for the lights to turn on through the open windows. He waits until Minhyun pokes his head through one of the windows, waving at him.

 

He’s safe, and that’s what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd just like to thank you for continuing to read this! my writing style has improved since the first chapter and i honestly find it hard to go back and read what i had wrote (out of wanting to edit and rewrite all the mistakes made), so thank you for sticking through this process with me. 
> 
> you can reach me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/goldavnao3)
> 
> remember to stay hydrated and keep healthy!
> 
> \- em


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in nz the driver sits on the right side of the car - apologies for any confusion. :-3

_Minhyun;_

_10:07am_

Sundays are normally Minhyun’s favourite day of the week. It’s when the library is blanketed in silence and he can spend some quality time studying to his heart’s content. But after last night, Minhyun has a pounding headache and a bad taste in his mouth. How can he even think about studying when all he can remember is being out at a club with Seongwoo. He can vaguely remember falling into bed after he dropped him home, and he hopes to god that the two of them dancing together is a dream and not reality.

 _Way to embarrass yourself Minhyun._ It takes all the strength in his body to gather together the things he needs to take to the library – as much as he wants to stay in bed all day he knows that doing it will affect his grade and he can’t afford to slip below an A minus. Everything fits in his rucksack and he forces himself out the door before he can think twice. With a little water and an Advil he can try to get rid of his headache, but hopefully the joys of studying law would mask the headache of a hangover and replace it with a school related one – one he’d much rather prefer.

 As usual, the library is quiet and he ponders the thought of trying out one of the higher floors in the building. He goes to level six, and finds himself a small table near the window. He studies for what feels like forever, but is really only an hour and he just cannot focus. His head swims around the different memories he has from last night and he finds himself doodling on the corner of his notebook in a trance. He steps out from behind the table and tries to navigate where the nearest water fountain is. He can’t see any near the exit doors, so they must be somewhere by the book aisles. He must have a bout of bad luck because he can’t seem to find the damn thing. He’s walking around the corner of one of the aisles when there is a tap on his shoulder.

“Lost?” A man a little shorter than him is leaning against the aisle, his arms folded. Minhyun nods, “You wouldn’t happen to know where the water fountain is would you?

“Follow me. I’ve never seen you on this level before are you new?” the man asks him. He’s dressed a little too formally for the library and Minhyun wonders why he’d bother to show him around. The man has this strange smirk on his face, and he has one of those aura’s that fill the whole room – it’s almost suffocating. Minhyun also can’t help but notice how handsome the said man is.

“No, I just wanted a change of scenery.” They turn a corner, and are walking down one of the longer aisles. “Well, you’ve come to the right place.” The man leads him to the fire exit, and next to the door sits the water fountain. Minhyun is relieved, his thirst had heightened a little after having been in the presence of such a weirdly charming stranger. He walks with Minhyun to the fountain, “Here we are.” He motions to the fountain and Minhyun bends down to have his long-awaited drink. When he looks up to thank him, the stranger is gone. Minhyun looks around to see if he had walked off but he was nowhere in sight. It left him with an unsettled feeling in his stomach but he thinks it’s the effect of having watched too many weird horror movies with Daniel. It’s almost as if the stranger had never been there, almost like he was a ghost.

 

_Seongwoo;_

_2:13pm_

He doesn’t know how it took him hours to send one measly text message but somehow, he finally found the courage to hit send. The only annoying thing about finally sending it, is that he now has to sit and wait for a reply. Ever since the night before he had felt on edge, knowing that Sungwoon is lurking and the car outside Minhyun’s house looking so familiar, he feels uneasy and like things might blow up in his face at any second. Even though they’re not close, he wouldn’t know what to do if he put Minhyun in harm’s way. Minhyun is everything Seongwoo wishes he could be, and it’s why he feels this need, this _pull,_ to keep the man safe.

 He’s sitting in his car, half drank coffee in his left hand and cell phone in his right. His leg shakes up and down as he awaits a reply back, one that comes rather quickly.

 

**|osw**

**|u awake? I have something I’d like to show u if ur down.**

**[IMAGE ATTACHMENT]**

**hmh|**

**im supposed to be studying..|**

**osw**

**|just for a little bit. I promise it will be fun.**

**hmh|**

**you better promise. ill be there soon.|**

Seongwoo finds himself smiling away at his phone, at the name that reads Hwang Minhyun. He thought it wouldn’t be this easy to get him to come here, to the very place where Seongwoo had crashed and is still injured from. A part of him hopes Minhyun is under his spell – it’s one of the things he is known for after all – being a heart eater. But this time around, Seongwoo’s intentions aren’t exactly ill, in fact he hopes to solidify a nice friendship from this union. While he waits, he lowers his seat back and shuts his eye, letting his mind sway to the music filling the car.

A knock on the window sets his barrelling upright, all to find that the knock belongs to the one he’d been waiting for. Seongwoo motions for him to get in the passenger seat, and flicks the radio off with the flick of his finger. Minhyun settles down into the seat and places his backpack in the backseat.

“So, what am I doing here exactly?” Minhyun asks. Seongwoo smiles devilishly, turning in his seat so he can face the other man.

“I, am going to teach you how to drive – in particular, drift.” Minhyun laughs until he realizes that Seongwoo is serious.

“Wait, but I don’t have a license – “

“That’s why you are here with me, who does have one and legally be teaching you. At least in my books,” Seongwoo says. He places a hand on Minhyun’s shoulder and he can see the apprehension quivering in his brows.

“Trust me. It’s really not that hard.”

Seongwoo pushes his heel down on the accelerator and lets the car shoot off in the open area, pulling off an array of skids, donuts, and drifts every so often. When he finally stops the car, he taps his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Your turn sweet cheeks,” sending Minhyun a grin.

Minhyun huffs, unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door. “Don’t call me that,” Seongwoo hears him mutter. Seongwoo gets out of the driver’s seat and finds his spot where Minhyun had been previously. Minhyun buckles himself up, and is clearly trying to psych himself up.

“Right, now both hands on the wheel,” Seongwoo begins, placing Minhyun’s right hand on the wheel with his left. Minhyun glances at him from the side as Seongwoo double checks his seatbelt.

“Look at your feet. Right is the accelerator, middle is the break, and left is the clutch.” Minhyun gets a feel for all of the pedals and nods back at Seongwoo.

“Now look again to your right, but where your elbow is resting. That’s your hand break. Pull it up when you wanna drive, and push it back down so the car doesn’t roll. Got it?”

Minhyun again, nods his head, letting his finger rub over the plastic. “Got it, boss.”

“Careful there, I’m no boss.” Seongwoo winks at him.

Minhyun blushes.

“Okay, think you’re ready?”

“Nope. But fuck it.” Hearing the words come from something that so seems like it should not be coming from makes Seongwoo fee conflicted – should he find it funny or insanely hot?

Seongwoo watches as he does what he’d instructed him, and in a few swift movements, the car starts rolling forward. “Right, let’s just do a couple starting – “

Before Seongwoo can the rest of his suggestion out, Minhyun is stepping down on the accelerator and turning at the end of the open area, all to speed back down the other end.

“Slow down!” Minhyun gives him a look, a very _you’re being a hypocrite_ type of look, but still slows down a few notches.

“Don’t underestimate law students, sweet cheeks.”

Seongwoo huffs, but moves so he is facing him once more.

“If you want to try a drift, as you get near the end angle the steering wheel and leave it in that position, only changing it back to steer once the car starts gliding.”

Minhyun waits until the next lap to try it out, and much to his own and Seongwoo’s surprise, masters it.

“Guess I can’t underestimate you, can I?” Seongwoo heaves in disbelief. Except it’s all to soon because on his second attempt, he sends the car skidding out of control.

“W-what do I do?”

Seongwoo takes a hold of the wheel, telling Minhyun to push on the break. The car comes to a halt, and the two of them are lost in time, adrenaline running high and their breathing scattered.

“Well, I guess you can now.” Seongwoo pats Minhyun on the shoulder, and leans over.

“Don’t worry, the best always fuck it up a few times to start with.”

It’s not much but still manages to earn him a smile, and Minhyun shifts in his seat. “So, is this it for today?” Minhyun asks him.

“Yeah, I better get you home hmm?”

Minhyun agrees, asking if they can swap seats. “Of course, I mean I asked you here anyway.” As Seongwoo starts up the car and begins to drive them away, he misses something. A suspiciously looking car parked up the road, that had been there the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for such a long hiatus with this fic. i hope this starts the month off well with some onghwang goodness, and many, many more to come.
> 
> *apologies also for being so short*
> 
> here are some links to my [writing twt,](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) [stan twt,](https://twitter.com/jisungverse) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisungversecc) for any of you who are interested ♡


End file.
